


Don't Be Afraid

by Sciam_98



Series: Don't [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha Scott McCall, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Liam Dunbar, Beta Liam, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt Liam, Hurt Scott, Hurt/Comfort, Liam Needs Scott, Liam is a cute baby, Liam-centric, M/M, POV Liam, Puppy Liam, Sad Liam, Sad Scott, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Liam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciam_98/pseuds/Sciam_98
Summary: - Lo siento, lo siento mucho.- Susurraba contra su pecho, ni siquiera podía hablar a un tono normal, y Scott me abrazó con fuerza.- Está bien. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.





	Don't Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Historia 100% mía, se prohíbe su copia o adaptación.

Me encontraba en el bosque abrazando mis piernas y llorando recargado contra el pozo en el que una vez estuve a punto de morir, ojalá lo hubiera hecho en ese momento, si hubiera sido así no tendría porqué estar pasando por esto ahora.  
Mi pecho y costado izquierdo dolían lo suficiente para que olvidara el frío de la noche que entumecia mis extremidades pero no lo suficiente para que olvidara la amargura y odio que sentía por mí mismo en esos momentos; todo estaba tan oscuro, mi vista era borrosa por las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos, nada estaba claro, como cuando intenté hacer aquello hace una hora.

Había tenido un ataque de ira como los acostumbrados, pero esto fue diferente, lo había tenido porque me sentí traicionado, decepcionado y herido; mi madre y mi padrastro habían estado peleando toda la semana, ya no soportaba la carga y expectativas que tenían en mí, y se los había dicho, eso fue lo que provocó las peleas y ahora no había día en que no me culparan por ello, esa noche había ido a la casa de Scott para pedirle su ayuda, ya no sabía qué más hacer, cuando llegué me di cuenta de que Chris Argent también estaba ahí así que le pedí a Scott que habláramos en privado y cuando estuvimos en su habitación le conté todo, pero pasó todo lo contrario a lo que creí que pasaría.

— Está bien, Liam, los padres siempre actúan de esa forma cuando sus hijos no cumplen con lo que ellos quieren, ya se les pasará, sólo ignoralo, ¿De acuerdo? — Sus palabras me habían herido.

Estaba tratando de decirle que las palabras y acciones de mis padres me estaban lastimando y él sólo me dijo que lo ignorara, como si fuera algo tan sencillo, en ese momento me sentí traicionado por él, decepcionado y demasiado herido, realmente creí que le importaba.

Estaba enojado y no pude evitar levantarme de la cama y gritarle, Scott había tratado de calmarme pero para entonces yo lo veía tan lejano, sin darme cuenta me estaba transformando, todo el dolor, frustración y decepción estaban cegándome.   
Me lancé contra él e intentaba herirlo, lastimarlo, no era consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, por un momento perdí la razón olvidando completamente que a la persona a la que intentaba dañar era Scott, mi Alfa..., mi Scott.

Él intentaba detenerme sin lastimarme, ni atacarme pero yo sólo lo podía ver como un enemigo en ese momento; en un descuido clave las garras de mi mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo, logrando abrir la carne y que comenzara a sangrar, Scott había gritado por el dolor y cayendo al piso, yo pensaba seguir atacándolo pero un disparo y un horrible dolor en mi costado izquierdo me lo impidieron, lo escuché gritar un desesperado "¡Chris!"  Y entonces reaccioné, tocándome el costado miré la sangre que brotaba de mí mezclándose con la de Scott en mi mano con garras para después pasar mi vista a él que sostenía su hombro ensangrentado y me miraba con preocupación, su cara estaba pálida, ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por mí después de lo que había hecho?, definitivamente Scott McCall era una incógnita para mí; después de verlo me asusté y retrocedí hasta estar cerca de la ventana, tenía tanto miedo de lo que había hecho que salté por ella como pude, ignorando el dolor que se extendía por mi cuerpo; escuché a Scott a lo lejos gritar mi nombre pero no paré, corrí sin detenerme por el bosque hasta dar con mi situación actual.

No había dejado de llorar en todo ese tiempo, el sólo pensar en lo que pude haber hecho si Chris no me hubiera detenido me hacía sentir asco de mí mismo, me daba repulsión el pensar en lo que pude haberle hecho a Scott, pude haberlo matado y él no me habría hecho nada, porque él jamás me dañaría, era todo lo contrario a mí, él era un hombre lobo, yo era el monstruo, aún si él decía lo contrario yo lo sabía, por eso hubiera sido mejor que hubiera muerto ahogado en este pozo, si eso hubiera pasado yo no lo habría lastimado.

Apreté fuertemente mis piernas contra mi pecho, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados en este momento y mis lágrimas parecía que nunca se secarían, tenía tanto miedo y sabía perfectamente porqué; en un momento sin darme cuenta me sentí cálido y ya no podía sentir más dolor, fue entonces cuando lo escuché. 

— ¡Liam!

Scott estaba frente a mí mientras sostenía mi cara con sus manos, acariciando mis mejillas, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí pero sabía que había sido un largo rato por la cara de preocupación con la que me miraba, me derrumbé frente a él nuevamente, lloré más que antes al verlo ahí, había venido a buscarme, vino por mí, me lancé a sus brazos y lo abracé aferrándome a su cuerpo.

— Lo siento, lo siento mucho.— Susurraba contra su pecho, ni siquiera podía hablar a un tono normal, y Scott sólo me abrazó con fuerza.

— Está bien. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. 

Ahí, en medio del bosque, mientras me aferraba a él y lloraba como un pequeño niño, me di cuenta de algo, desde que conocí a Scott siempre tuve miedo de una sola cosa, siempre tuve miedo de perderlo, siempre me había asustado perder el control, no por los demás si no porque no quería que me viera como un monstruo, no quería lastimar a nadie porque no quería ver su mirada de decepción; él siempre había sido lo que yo necesitaba para no hundirme en mi ira, siempre fue lo que necesité para seguir adelante, él era todo lo que tenía, era todo lo que me importaba, él me mantenía humano, me mantenía cuerdo, Scott era mi Ancla.

Y tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo porque él era la fortaleza y yo era la bomba, y no quería destruirlo, tenía tanto miedo de hacerlo que quería alejarlo aunque realmente lo necesitara junto a mí más que nada en la vida. Mi miedo siempre fue perderlo pero sobretodo me aterraba ser yo el causante, me aterraba destruirlo. 

Scott me cargó para levantarme y yo me aferré a su cuello, ocultándome en él; podía sentir como mi dolor desaparecía, sabía que él lo estaba tomando y eso me hizo sentir peor, estaba tomando algo que me pertenecía sólo a mí, había sido mi culpa, me lo merecía. Mis ojos se cerraban por el cansancio y la tranquilidad que tenía en ese momento pero mis miedos me seguían atormentando.

— Tengo miedo.— Creía que mis susurros y pensamientos se los llevaba el viento, así que no me importó seguir hablando.— Tengo miedo de perderte. Quiero estar junto a ti pero tengo mucho miedo de lastimarte. Te quiero tanto... que duele.

Sentí a Scott apretarme más contra él y después todo se volvió muy oscuro, ahora sólo quería dormir y descansar.

(...)

Abrí los ojos y al instante los cerré por un fuerte rayo de sol que me lastimó, acerqué mi mano y los tallé con cuidado, me sentía agotado, mi costado ya no dolía pero me sentía pesado y cansado; sentí una respiración cerca de mi rostro así que rápidamente bajé mis manos, Scott estaba recostado frente a mí y me miraba fijamente, su brazo derecho rodeaba mi cintura y estábamos a centímetros de distancia, entonces recordé que me había quedado dormido mientras él me cargaba, ya ni siquiera usaba mi ropa estaba usando la de Scott, de repente los nervios y el miedo me invadió al recordar lo que había hecho justo en esta habitación, me removí incómodo y aparté la mirada.

— ¿Cu-Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? — Lo miré de nuevo y Scott me acercó con su brazo a su pecho para abrazarme por completo.

— Toda la noche.— Me acarició la espalda y yo me sonrojé al pensar que estuvo toda la noche viéndome dormir. 

— ¿Por qué?

— No quería que escaparas lejos de mí otra vez.— Sus palabras provocaron un cosquilleo en mi estómago. 

— Lo siento.— Susurré contra su pecho.

— Liam, sobre lo que dijiste ayer... cuando te encontré en el pozo.— Me tensé al instante con sus palabras, realmente me había escuchado, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?, le había confesado que lo quería.— Yo–

— Lo siento.— Rápidamente lo interrumpí, realmente no quería escuchar lo que me diría.— No sabía lo que decía.

— ¿Sabes?, yo también tengo miedo.— Me oculté más en su pecho, realmente no quería que hablara de eso pero también quería escucharlo.— Siempre tengo miedo cuando se trata de ti.

Eso no me hizo sentir mejor, sabía que lo asustaría, a cualquiera le asustaría un monstruo pero que me lo dijera tan directamente me hacía sentir peor, traté de alejarme pero me abrazó con más fuerza, impidiendo mi salida de entre sus brazos.

— Siempre tengo miedo cuando se trata de ti.— Continuó.— porque nunca me siento lo suficientemente capaz para poder protegerte. Siempre trato de parecer fuerte pero la verdad es que en realidad soy débil. Siempre que te veo, veo la fragilidad que hay en ti, y me asusta el pensar que alguien se aproveche de mi debilidad o ausencia y te rompa, incluso yo tengo miedo de romperte. 

— Scott...— Mi corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente con sus palabras, ya ni siquiera podía formar una oración y mi voz salía en susurros.

— Ayer te rompí Liam, vi en tus ojos el momento exacto en el que te rompía y me odié por eso, por mi culpa saliste lastimado nuevamente.— Sentí como lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos al escucharlo.— Me odio por ser tan débil y no poder proteger a la persona que amo.

Y entonces sentí el momento exacto en el que mi corazón se detuvo, abrí mis ojos grandemente y mi respiración se agitó; Scott me alejó un poco de su pecho y recargó su frente contra la mía, tenía los ojos cerrados y repiraba tranquilo.

— ¿Sabes?, a veces es por culpa de lo débil de la fortaleza que la bomba puede destruirla.— Me sonrió abriendo los ojos y me sonrojé.— pero yo no pienso volver a ser débil nunca más, y tú no eres y nunca serás un monstruo o una bomba. 

Asentí ante lo dicho y dejé que Scott besara mis ojos y acariciara mi mejilla hasta sentir sus labios sobre los míos, en ese momento sobraban las palabras y lo único que se escuchaba era el latido sincronizado de nuestros corazones.  
Sentir los labios de Scott hizo que olvidara todo lo malo y sólo me concentrara en la sensación de la humedad de su boca y la suavidad de su lengua, tenía mil sensaciones y emociones recorriendo todo mi cuerpo por su toque.

Al sentir a Scott sobre mí dando caricias y toques suaves a mi cuerpo mientras besaba mis labios con delicadeza me di cuenta de una cosa, ya no tenía miedo, porque Scott era lo único que siempre necesité y necesitaba en mi vida, junto a mí, y ahora sabía que jamás lo perdería. 

°°°

23/04/17


End file.
